random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Team Doofenshmirtz/Happy birthday Gurgy!
(dA not letting me edit, this will be up when I can edit) I am not really good at these so I'm just going to give it my best shot. Today is The Regurgitator / StacyFan (aka Gurgy)'s 16th birthday! I want to take this moment to say happy birthday and also to reflect on the past (about a) year of knowing him. When I first met him I commented on his blog on the P&F wiki. I knew from reading the blog that he seemed like a really cool person. We talked for a while in blogs and stuff and one day I joined the IRC. As a while I found us agreeing on more and more things. Be it shippings, arguements on the wiki, or other random things. I liked him. As we talked I found we had so much in common. We like a lot of the same things. He was just a fun person to talk to. He would stick up for me in wars and I would for him. Then one day AgentGoldfish (the "king of crack shippings) decided that we would be his next victom of shippingness. This went on for a while and while we were teased in a humorus mannor I never once minded. We soon became good friends and he became my best online friend. One day he asked me if I wanted to be his girlfriend (jokingly, to appese the crack-shippers) but it still ment a lot to me. Not much changed. I had always made the announcement of his arival when he entered the IRC. Now we hug and "glomp" (which is like a super hug). It still means a lot to me. He has helped me get through some hard times this past year, weather he knows it or not. Then camp came around. I was gone for a week and when I came back to the IRC Gurgy was away. I was really dissappointed because I was only on that day to say hi to him. But they told me he was at a ballgame and I felt better because I thought he was having fun. My birthday came around after that. I was not expecting anything at all other than some well-wishings but he did the sweetest thing anyone online has ever done for me. Not only did he make a blog telling our story which was SO sweet I almost cryed but he and one of our mutual friends made a story dedicated to us. The story was really good. At the top though they listed the song as based off "Hey Delilah" by the Plain White T's. Which is one of my favorite songs. That entire week I had it stuck in my head. It was just so sweet. I couldnt belive it. I do plan on writeing a story and a Dear Diary as a late birthday present. So Gurgy this is for you. I hope you have an amazing birthday! * *`'* ``*' `* ` () ' * () '` () * * * || || || * ___||_____||____||____ (|\ /\ /\ /\ |) (| \/ \ / \ / \ |) | * \ / \/ \| * ___|_______\/______*_____|___ * (|VvVvvvVvVVVvVvVVVvVvVVVvVvVv|) (|\Vv/ \Vv/ \vv/ \vV/ \vV/ |) * | `! `' !' !' `! | | ' Happy Birthday!'' '' ' | * ______|____________________________|______ (((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))) (((((((((((((((((((((0)))))))))))))))))))))) * | | | * * The Regurgitator''/StacyFan!'' * | * | * * * * * * * | | * * * * * * * | * |^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^| XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx ZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZzZ * = ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ \\\\\\\\\\\////////// ****************************** <<<<<<<<<>>>>>>>>> * * >>>>>>><<<<<<< * I hope your birthday is * * <<<<<>>>>> * * ~~--~~ * Amazing! Happy "Sweet 16" * $$$$$$ * * %%%%%% * Gurgy! * = * * @@@@@@@@ * * !!!!!!!!!! * * * !!!!!!!!!!!! * * ~~--~~--~~--~~--~~ * -Team Doofenshmirtz * * `'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`'`' * * [][][][][][][][][][][][][] ****************************** Category:Blog posts